Fault Lines
by JennaLynne
Summary: A songfic I wrote based on Rosalie's character, she's always intrigued me. The song is "Fault Lines" by Dirty Pretty Things.


Author's Note: I don't usually write songfics. But I had this Rosalie idea running through my head, and I didn't know quite how to express it. Then I was listening to a good friends band...and the idea struck me. So I ran with it. Let me know how I did. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. They're still Stephenie Meyer's. But I can dream.

* * *

_The fights, they never end  
Like the nights, they've taken me over  
And yeah I get the fear  
But I cannot be bothered_

Twilight. It wasn't quite dark as I made my way home on the cobblestone streets of Rochester. The air held a slight chill, and I drew my shawl closer around my shoulders. Vera had her beautiful baby boy Henry. His hair curled around his ears, his cheeks indented just slightly at the corners of his mouth. I wanted that. A child to hold, someone to love. No, I reminded myself you have someone to love. Royce. Then why didn't he look at me like Vera's husband looked at her? With passion, with conviction in his voice when he said he says he loves me… Does he?

_All this waiting is just hesitating for nothing  
And the fault lines  
And all the conjecture from both sides  
Why oh why can't we change things  
This is destroying me inside_

My gaze turns to a tavern window, inside the men are rowdy, intoxicated. A table is knocked over, the screaming begins, I watch as punches are widely thrown, I see Royce amidst the scuffle. Another chair is picked up, and I know its time to move, before furniture starts flying through windows, before there's a chance broken glass could mare my perfect face. Is my perfect face the only reason Royce is interested? Instinctively I ran my fingers through my wavy blonde hair. Surely it was the start, but I'd always had my own vision of what being in love meant. I couldn't see this as love. The familiar voice calls out from behind me, I ignore him. He's drunk; I don't feel like rebuffing him.

"Rosalie Hale!" It's not Royce that calls out this time, but one of his friends. The voice is rough, fear floods my system.

_You know you wanna run away_

Sense told me to run. Romance told me Royce would never hurt me. I wanted to believe that despite everything I'd just been thinking, that he really did love me and he'd would stand up for my innocence, be willing to protect my virtue. Even if for no one but himself. So slowly I turned facing them. I said nothing waiting for them to speak first. Royce obliged me.

_We shared out dreams  
And nearly everything in between  
I'll never forget those  
Long lost days in a haze  
Where we lost ourselves with no apology_

"The games will stop tonight." He reeked of tequila, a twinge of lime and salt lingering on his breath.

"Royce, I'm not playing games." I was scared, my voice shook, cracked, broke.

We turned down an alley, the remaining strips of light vanished. His hands were around my waist, calloused, and sharp. "Don't do this."

"You're going to be my wife. You'll do as I say." His palm connected with my cheek, it stung bitterly.

_All this waiting is just hesitating for nothing  
And the fault lines  
And all the conjecture from both sides  
Why oh why can't we change things  
This is destroying me inside_

He had me backed against a wall, the men circled like sharks, my fiancé at their helm. I looked at them with disgust. I knew it would end here for me, but I'd be damned if it would end peacefully. I spat, hitting Royce square in the eye.

_You know you wanna jump in  
To the pit  
Back to life distorted (So sordid)_

"Shouldn't have done that Rose."

He tore at my dress, buttons and scraps of fabric flying in every direction. He kissed my throat, he wasn't gentle. I felt the bile rise up. I fought it down. Fought back tears as well. There were other sets of hands on me now; I struggled, for I didn't want them there. I wanted to be gone, I wanted it to end.

_We fell down dead  
But nobody saw it  
I got twenty faces and I'm talking in tongues  
I fell like the devil  
What does the devil do?_

The bricks scraped my back; there was blood in my hair. In the distance I could hear the sounds of someone retching. The alley smelled of vomit, tequila and beer. I could feel the alcohol sweating from his skin. Royce stepped away to let his slacks fall to the ground, and I took the opportunity to do what I should have done in the first place. I ran like hell.

_You know you wanna run away_

They were faster. Catching up to me within seconds, I was thrown to the ground. He forced himself on me, into me, and for the first time all night, I screamed. The pain was immeasurable, like nothing I'd ever felt before. "Stop. Please." He used his fists, his teeth, and his feet. I felt my nose break, blood running freely from it. I knew they were almost finished, I turned on my side, the hard point of a steel toed boot connecting with my lower back. They staggered away, laughing. My eyes began to droop, I didn't have much left. Feebly, I cried for help, but I knew no one would come. Vaguely I heard one of them talking

"I guess you're going to need to find yourself a new girl."

I closed my lids; I turned myself over to the pain, consumed by it.

_Fault lines all on the wrong side of daylight  
Slight on the deck and its fine  
We can hold on for a lifetime_

One eye flickered open; I didn't recognize the arms of the man holding me. Strong and gentle. He was blonde, and his face kind. I shut my eyes again. If this was a dream, it could end this way. I would never realize this would be the beginning of my nightmare.

_You know you wanna run away_


End file.
